


无题

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	无题

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big_ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_ocean/gifts).



哎，山口忠说，迷迷糊糊的往旁边靠。

月岛萤很轻的用鼻音回应，掀开一点裹紧的被子让山口忠能贴上来。山口忠缠了上去，脸贴着月岛萤睡衣下露出一小截的皮肤很快又睡了过去。

他再次醒来的时候月岛萤还在那个位置，他刚刚贴着月岛萤的腰窝睡的很沉。山口忠在被子底下动了动，把头伸进被子里，鼻子埋进月岛萤小腹上的皮肤。他嗅着被子底下很温热的空气，鼻子贴着月岛萤现在放松下来的，很柔软的皮肤。月岛萤没有理他，注意力不知道放在什么上面，山口忠蒙着很厚的被子想了几分钟，开始很轻的舔月岛萤的肚子。

月岛萤抖了一下，没有躲，只是腹部很快绷紧了，山口忠等了好几分钟才等来一只手，探进被子里，揉上他的头发。月岛萤轻轻拽着他，像是在让他别舔了。山口忠眯着眼睛靠在月岛萤的肚子上躺着，那只手只拽了一小会就放轻了力道，改为抓揉，手指从头发间里穿过，有一搭没一搭的绕着他的头发。

“你不闷吗，”他几乎要在被子里面又睡过去了，才听到月岛萤慢慢悠悠的说，“在被子闷了10分钟了。”月岛萤听起来足够清醒，想必已经醒了好一会，山口忠张嘴想要说点什么，但是声音哑的要命。他犹豫了好一会才决定从被子里爬出来，在接触到外面空气的时候瑟缩了一下。月岛萤在盯着手机看，显然在过去的大半个小时里他的注意力都在手机上。他的一只手还搭在山口忠的头发上，这会山口忠坐直了身子，那只手就很顺畅的从他的后脑滑到腰背去，探进山口忠的睡衣里按着他那里的皮肤。

山口忠动了动，被很厚的被子盖着的时候还不觉得怎么样，这会半个身子探在外面，反倒觉得空间一下子局促了起来。他侧过去瞄了一眼月岛萤的手机，月岛萤在玩游戏和刷网页之间切换，没有搂着他的那只手捏着手机左右的滑。

他很快就把头侧了过来，撑着身子去看月岛萤的手机毕竟太累。他用头推了推月岛萤拿手机的那只手，示意他往旁边去一点，随后头就枕上了月岛萤的胸。那儿鼓鼓囊囊，山口忠有点好笑的想着，随着那儿因为呼吸轻轻上下起伏。“你都玩了多久手机啦，”他说，声音没那么哑了。月岛萤没回答，山口忠有点不满的用头敲了敲他的胸，“别玩手机了，”他说，翻了个身子，这会他几乎是趴在月岛萤的身上了。

月岛萤抬起头，“你睡的太沉了，”他说，眼神还粘在屏幕上，“我起来洗了个澡都没把你弄醒。”

山口忠笑了一下，没回答。他这会忙着吸吮月岛萤裸露的胸口上的皮肤，把那一片弄的很红。月岛萤搭在他后背的那只手用了点力，紧紧抓着他。

月岛萤没有动弹，但身子绷得很紧，山口忠有点好笑的感觉着月岛萤怎么一点一点把自己绷起来。他把手探进被子里捏了捏月岛萤这会变得很硬的肚子，“你放松点，”他说。

月岛萤看了他一眼，山口忠仰起头和他对视，现在月岛萤的胸上满满全是他吮出来的红印子，月岛萤看了他片刻，搭着他后背的那只手往下滑，很用力的抓了一下他的屁股。

山口忠这会确实笑了出来，鼻子埋进月岛萤的胸上，他趴到月岛萤的身上去，很轻的说，“你别玩手机了，快来玩我。”

月岛萤看着他没说话，摁灭了屏幕之后去咬山口忠的嘴唇，力道很重，他动了动身子，探长手臂去够床头柜上的润滑。他没去管自己的晨勃，起来这么久早就自己下去了，这会很快的又硬了起来，戳着山口忠这会紧紧贴着他的小腹上。他断开和山口忠的吻，手指沾了润滑探下去给山口忠做扩张，山口忠在他放了一根手指进来的时候顿了一下，在月岛萤开始用手指轻轻按揉的时候反应了过来，去亲月岛萤的脖子和耳后。那块很容易红，很快被他弄的热乎乎的起来。月岛萤揉了揉他的屁股让他放松，他故意去挤了一下月岛萤还放在他里面的手指。

扩张很快，他们前一天才做过，扩张的时间还不如他把头闷在被子里玩月岛萤的肚子的时间长，月岛萤没给他什么时间，手指抽出来就换了自己阴茎。山口忠去够月岛萤的嘴唇，月岛萤仰起头让他亲，拿着阴茎蹭进山口忠的臀缝里，感觉着山口忠放送着自己把月岛萤的阴茎一点一点含进去。山口忠咬着月岛萤的嘴唇，手伸下去套弄自己也硬起来的阴茎，月岛萤小力的在他体内抽送，速度慢的让山口忠有点着急。他收紧屁股，试图找到一个能受力的姿势来方便自己在月岛萤的身上操自己。月岛萤任用他摆弄，阴茎还是不急不缓的进出。他把一只手盖上山口忠那只正在套弄自己阴茎的手，亲吻山口忠的力度大了一些。

快感在身下开始聚集，月岛萤对他的身体太过了解，每次都擦过他的前列腺，在山口忠操自己的时候送上挺腰，让山口忠几乎撑不住身子。山口忠断开亲吻，脸贴着月岛萤的脸喘气，“你快点，”他说，“你快点。”

月岛萤很顺从。速度很快让山口忠说不出话，气喘的很厉害。他硬的胀痛的阴茎蹭过月岛萤的小腹，流下一串很亮的痕迹。山口忠的声音堵在嗓子里全出不来，只剩他喘不匀的气打在月岛萤的身上。月岛萤捏着他的侧腰往里撞去，把山口忠撞的腰软的只想瘫下，润滑液和汗水混在一起，月岛萤手上还留着一些润滑，湿漉漉的弄着山口忠的阴茎，山口忠侧过头喘气，身子顺着月岛萤的动作上下摆着。

快感很快盛满了山口忠的小腹，他爽的想要蜷缩成一团，绷紧了每一块肌肉去感受月岛萤的抽送，月岛萤动的很大力，手指刮过山口忠的马眼，山口忠瑟缩了一下，感觉自己快要忍不住了。他紧紧夹了月岛萤几下，“月岛萤，”他喘着气说，声音发抖的厉害，“月岛萤，你快点。”

月岛萤搂紧他的腰，他也快忍不住了，山口忠收紧的时候他发着抖去咬山口忠的肩，山口忠抬起头看他，眼眶很红，他扬起头去吻山口忠的嘴唇，手很大力的揉上山口忠的顶端。山口忠憋着气让高潮冲过自己，一时间除了快感什么都想不到，月岛萤被他绞紧的肠道爽的头脑发白，很快抵着山口忠的深处射了出来。

山口忠靠在月岛萤身上喘气，在月岛萤开始轻轻吸吮他脖子的时候才动了动身子，把月岛萤的阴茎拿了出来。他揽着月岛萤的脖子想他又困了，如果力气够大说不定可以把月岛萤也拽下来陪他再睡会。


End file.
